Marcada
by liablakk
Summary: No se como resumir esta historia asi que solo leanla.


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Esta será una historia corta, la idea me vino jugando con mi coneja cuando me mordió. Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, pues… creo que esta es la parte en la que… leen.**

La banda acababa de llegar de una misión y estaban bastante cansados, todos excepto Lía y Junjie se habían ido a dormir, él se quedó meditando un rato y ella les dio un baño a las babosas, Lía ahora dormía sola, pues desde que Trixie e Eli se hicieron novios dormían en la misma habitación, ella termino el baño, se disponía a ir a su habitación, Junjie planeaba hacer lo mismo, ellos iban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos y no notaron la presencia del otro hasta que chocaron, Junjie cayó sobre Lía, la boca de Junjie quedo sobre el cuello de ella, este por el impacto intento cerrar la boca, pero en vez de eso le dio como una especie de chupete o beso, él se levantó rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse.

-L-lo siento, n-no era mi i-intensión.- Dijo sonrojado.

-N-no yo l-lo siento no m-mire por d-donde iba.- Dijo estirándose un poco, pero el al ver su cuello no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y reír un poco, ella se confundió un poco y pregunto.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Él le señalo el cuello, pero al ver que aún no le entendía le dijo.

-Mírate en un espejo.- Él se fue a dormir, ella un poco dudosa hiso lo pedido, y se sonrojo fuertemente al ver la marca, intento quitársela pero no funciono, al rendirse decidió irse a dormir.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Todos habían despertado, pero Lía era la única que no bajaba a desayunar, ella hiso otros esfuerzos por quitarse la marca, pero como la noche anterior, no lo logro.

-Chicos ¿no creen que Lía ya debería haber bajado? Ella siempre se despierta primero que nosotros.- Dijo Trixie, en eso se escuchó la puerta de una habitación, ahí vieron a Lía bajar por las escaleras con una mano en su cuello.- Al fin despiertas, ¿te paso algo en el cuello?- Dijo mirándola.

-E-es que… dormí de lado y me duele.- Dijo muy nerviosa, al igual que Junjie, ya que él sabía lo que pasaba, y estaba involucrado, nadie le creyó, ella mentía pésimo.

-Claroooooooooooo.- Dijo el trol ideando un plan en su cabeza para averiguar lo que pasaba.- Ya que estas parada, ¿puedes traerme mi caja de herramientas?- Dijo señalando la caja que estaba al otro lado del comedor.

-Claro pero ¿para qué quieres tus herramientas?- Dijo ella caminando a la gran y pesada caja, pero como solo podía utilizar un brazo porque el otro estaba ocupado cubriendo la marca, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarla.

-Tu solo tráela, y debes usar las 2 manos para levantarla.- Dijo el trol con un toque burlón, ella se comenzó a poner nerviosa, luego saco una bufanda de su bolso y cuando quito su mano de su cuello, coloco rápidamente su bufanda, todos la miraron extrañados, incluso las babosas.- Ahh… ¿y esa bufanda? No está haciendo fio- Pregunto Kord curioso.

-P-pues porque, los mosquitos me picaran.- Dijo tomando la caja, y entregándosela a Kord.

-Tienes algo en el cuello ¿verdad?- Dijo Eli alzando una ceja, ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces no te importara quitarte esa bufanda o sí?- Dijo Eli mientras el, Kord, Pronto y Trixie se le acercaban.

-N-no puedo porq…- No pudo terminar porque la alarma sonó, al parecer los secuaces de Blakk y la pandilla Hoola estaban atacando la caverna campo callado.- Sera mejor que vallamos.- Dijo prácticamente corriendo al garaje y montando su meca, los demás la siguieron, montaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a campo callado.

Cuando los atacantes los alcanzaron a ver, comenzaron a disparar, y comenzó un duelo, Billi le disparo una babosa tornado a Lía, ella la esquivo, pero al pasar cerca le quito la bufanda, ella estaba del lado derecho junto a Junjie, así que los únicos que vieron la marca fueron Junjie y los oponentes, y los secuaces y la pandilla se partían de la risa, momento que la banda tomo de ventaja para ganarles, para colmo ahora tendría que soportar las burlas de sus enemigos. Lía rápidamente se puso la mano en su cuello antes de que el resto de la banda se diera cuenta de lo que ocasiono las risas, en el camino Lía y Junjie estuvieron muy callados, cosa que la banda noto, al llegar los sentaron en el sofá y se pararon frente a ellos, como los tomaron de improviso Lía movió un poco su mano de lugar y Junjie rápidamente se la acomodo.

-¿Qué hicieron, porque actúan tan raro?- Interrogo Pronto, haciendo que estos 2 se incomodaran y se pusieran nerviosos.

-N-nada.- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Li, déjame ver tu cuello.- Dijo Trixie intentando quitarle la mano a su compañera, y esta con su mano libre intentaba alejarla, Kord, al ver que Trixie no lo lograría, tomo a Lía de su brazo libre y la sostuvo por el estómago, y Trixie le tomo su otra mano para ver lo que escondía.

-No, déjenme.- Pedía Lía haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su mano en su lugar, pero al final la pelirroja gano, todos menos Junjie quedaron atónitos al ver el chupete en su cuello, después voltearon a ver a Junjie que se volteo para "disimular", claro sin soltar a Lía, luego comenzaron a reír carcajadas, y los pobres se pusieron de mil tonos de rojo mientras sentían un ardor en las mejillas.

-Jajajaja así que esto estaban ocultando jajajaja con razón estaban tan serios.- Se burló Kord, y todo el día se burlaron. Lía se vio obligada a usar bufanda aunque se muriera de calor. Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día, y las burlas no habían cesado, ni de sus amigos, ni de sus enemigos, y parecía que no olvidarían el tema en un muy buen rato…

**Listo termine, bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pregunta: ¿Son alérgicos a algo? Yo sí, al polen de las flores y al pelo de perro y gato.**

**Hasta Luego.**


End file.
